baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the Eighth Baby Einstein episode. It was released on March 16, 1997 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2007 and 2008 for the 10 year anniversary with different segments Characters *Ludwig The Giraffe (Host) *Brown Pavlov 1.0 *Gumbo The Duck *Wellington Van Cow *Baby Newton The Lion *Nathan The Horse *Brown Pavlov 2.0 (In The Three Deleted Scenes) *Roger The Rooster (In The Deleted Scenes) *Drizzle The Dragon (In The Deleted Scenes) *Vincent Van Goat (In The Deleted Scenes) Segments Ludwig The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Opening Titles Pavlov's introduction Symphony NO.3 Symphony No. 1 Walking Owls Subway Train Brown Pavlov 1.0 Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Toy & A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams & Runs Away Gumbo The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Best Friend Gumbo The Duck Stole His Bone Symphony No. 3 Pavlov Chases Gumbo Pavlov Finally Got His Bone Fur Elise Spinning Bug Introduction To Wellington's Victory Wellington Van Cow Ludwig The Giraffe Brown Pavlov 1.0 Newton The Lion Gumbo The Duck And Nathan The Horse are Having A Parade A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around Baby Pictures Penguins Go Up The Stairs Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone Pop Up Bears Baby Newton's Introduction Symphony No.5 Synphony No. 5 Baby Newton The Lion Cranks A Box & A Dog Pops Up Dog Toys Ludwig's Introduction Symphony No. 6 Symphony No. 6 Doors Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles Julie's Introduction symphony No.9 Symphony No. 9 The Puppets Cheer Credits Children Playing Instruments Ludwig the Giraffe Bows His Head & Exits Deleted Scenes Cymbal Fun Brown Pavlov 2.0 & Gumbo The Duck Play The Cymbals Bang A Drum Roger The Rooster Plays A Drum But Brown Pavlov 2.0 Knocks The Drum Down Doggy Fun Brown Pavlov 2.0 Plays The Trumpet But He Sees His Bone And Uses It As A Trumpet Flower Power Drizzle The Dragon Is Saws A Sunflower & He Smells But Drizzle Is Allergic To A Sunflower Vincent Gets All Messed Up The Video Is Broken But The Palette Is Making The Loud Noises So Vincent Van Goat Is Coming With His Red Paintbrush & He Painting The Letter V With His The Palette But Vincent Is Angry & Walks Away Goofs *The orchestra tune up is the same as Baby Shakespeare. *Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. *After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. *Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. *This is the Last DVD to use the 1997-2002 packaging *The number thumbnails are the same as Numbers Nursery. *The Welingtons Victory part plays the BBC closing music in the baby photos montage. We know this because theyre playing God Saves the Queen which is BBC's closing music. *The tarzan yell is almost the same as Baby Newton. *the cow mooing sound effect is the same as Neighborhood Animals and Baby MacDonald. *The ending to Ode to Joy is the same as the end credits Music for Baby Shakespeare. *In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. *When the end credits begin. the spider toy and confetti magically vanish even though theres no way it disappeared that fast and Julie Clark didn't even clean it up in that amount of time. *Earlier in the video, Sierra Clark was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. *The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. *On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background From The Creators Of Baby Mozart & Baby Bach Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy